The Curse
by LorGilFan
Summary: John reveals a secret to Dean and Sam that leads to his disappearance. This is the fourth story in the series that began with the Decision.
1. Chapter 1

The Curse

He jumped up in the bed and looked around, Jessica was screaming in her crib

"Cas?"

She rushed out of the restroom.

"I'm sorry I tried to wait, I thought she would be okay for a minute in the crib."

Dean was holding the baby as Jessica started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, "Cassie said again.

"It's not a problem I just had a weird dream; then she was screaming. I didn't mean to yell at you," he apologized as he put his other arm around her.

Cassie took the baby back to the bed to finish feeding her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it didn't make much sense, but they were going to sacrifice my Dad," he said as he touched Jessica's hair.

"That's not that unusual in your work, right?" she asked.

Dean agreed that in their work it was common place, he would have to talk to Sam about the dream in the morning. His dream began after his Dad left. Cassie could only imagine it was brought on by John's insistence that they weren't where they were supposed to be. It was two in the morning but he couldn't get back to sleep. He and Jessica were both wide awake so he played peek a boo with her while Cassie went back to sleep. He was content to watch her as she blew bubbles and shook her rattle. She was so beautiful; he swallowed back tears as she smiled up at him while she squeezed his finger. _Innocence, something I wish I could have retained longer._

He would protect Jessica, Cassie wasn't going back to work she was staying with her they had no desire for strangers to take care of her. Cassie had a trust fund that she was due to inherent in less than six months, on her twenty fifth birthday from her grandparents. She had decided to work at home as a researcher. She also was determined to protect their child despite the odds.

When Dean spoke with Sam he told him he had the same dream so they phoned John using a three way connection. Once he picked up they let out a simultaneous sigh.

"Dad, you have to get out of there," Sam said.

"Did you have a vision, Son?"

"Yes, I mean no; Dean and I had the same dreams you need to leave," Sam insisted.

"Someone must die," John said.

"What?" Dean asked.

John told him it was the name of a horror movie.

"But how did you know what was in our dream?"

"You know we have a connection, I watched the movie, and it starts out like your dreams where someone is going to be sacrificed, right?"

Dean leaned up against the counter, he was on his break and needed to get off the phone. He was flabbergasted but he still thought John should leave town.

Sam expressed his thought, "Dad we think its' dangerous for you to be here."

John agreed as he told them he would pack up and get out of town but he had to talk to them about something else before he left. They planned a meeting for after work at a restaurant to keep the women at a safe distance.

When John hung up Dean was furious.

"A meeting what can he tell us now that he couldn't last night?" Dean asked.

"I don't know it is odd. I'll make sure Missy is at your house before we meet; not that Cassie isn't capable of protecting herself but I don't want Missy alone."

Dean agreed as he went back to work.

They sat at the back of the restaurant as they sipped their coffee Sam and Dean waited for John to tell them why they were there.

"There is a curse on the women in your lives because of your mother's refusal to sacrifice our eldest son."

"Me?" Dean asked.

"No your older brother, Joshua, we hid him away instead."

"Is he still alive?" Sam asked.

"Yes," John said trying to hold in his emotions.

"How much older?" Dean asked.

Joshua was only a year older in the coven you had to be five to be a sacrifice. Their mother was killed for withholding her son. The family curse was on the women in their lives. Dean shook his head as Sam tried to hold in his tears for Jessica.

"But Cassie?" Dean said.

"Cassie has a secret, Dean, otherwise she would be dead by now," John said pointedly.

"Do you think that she produces the doppelganger when she needs him?" Sam asked.

"I wonder," John said.

"No, how did it help her to send my double when you were sick?"

"It made you feel better about not coming, right?" John said.

"But she wouldn't hide that from me," Dean insisted.

"What about Missy?" Sam asked.

"She is Cassie's best friend, right?" John asked.

"No," Dean screamed as he got up.

Several heads turned their way.

"How dare you try to plant doubts in my mind about my wife; I won't listen to this," he said as he left to go to the car.

"He's right Dad, I don't like what you're insinuating either," Sam said on the way out.

John felt the same way when he learned about Mary; but she wanted out. What are Cassie and Missy getting out of their relationships?

"Cassie has produced another generation," he said to himself.

Dean and Sam drove in silence back to Dean's house. All the lights were on so they could see Cassie and Missy in the kitchen with Jessica.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Dean said as he got out of the car.

"About Cassie, Dean, what do you really know about her," Sam asked.

Dean looked at him.

"I know her heart, body, soul and I trust her completely," he said as he walked in the house.

Cassie's face lit up when she saw Dean. He went to her to give her a hug before going in for a shower. Sam watched them and believed that Dean was right. But what was John up to? Was it just another way to keep them hunting? He loved his father but he couldn't respect him if he wouldn't respect their decisions. Missy tapped him on the shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind. You ready to go?" Sam asked.

Dean's confidence began to shift once they were in bed. Cassie knew something was wrong but didn't say anything right away. She pulled out a book to read but Dean stopped her.

"Is there anything you need to tell me? Anything at all?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Just that I love you very much," she said as she played with her wedding ring.

Dean raised her chin to look in her eyes; he knew he had to ask her because he didn't feel right about doubting her.

"Cas, before you met me you didn't have any supernatural connections, did you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ghosts, witchcraft, that type thing; did you experiment in college?"

"No Dean, nothing. I was mostly a loner I was very studious until you came along," she grinned.

He pulled her into his arms to tell her what his father had implied and revealed.

"I hate to push this but what about your Dad's family weren't they Cajun?"

She nodded.

"You mean voodoo?  
"Yea, was you father's family into that at all?"

She shook her head.

"I honestly don't know, but if it's protecting us isn't that good?"

Dean needed time to think about all the revelations. He was sure that he believed Cassie; as he watched her sleep he determined that being with her was his best decision to date. _How must Dad have felt to keep the reason Mom died from us all these years_? He was trying to protect her good name with us. His heart had to have broken to lose his wife and hide away his eldest son. That would account for him insisting they find the demon that killed her so he could have a chance to be with all of his boys.

Cassie had a hard time sleeping also; her eyes were closed but her mind was wide awake. What was happening to them? Why would John bring her into this? He had to be hiding something, of course, she would have to leave it to Dean but maybe Missouri would tell her something woman to woman. She hated the way John's visit had messed up Dean. Things had been going along just fine. She was getting herself upset.

"Cas, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes.

"Yes."

"I could tell when your breathing changed. What's wrong?"

"We both should rest; Jessica will be up soon and you have work," she said trying to give him her best smile.

Dean wasn't fooled he could tell when she was angry even if she tried to hide it.

"Tell me what's wrong."

She closed her eyes because being pissed off tended to make her emotional especially with Dean so close. He held her with his head on hers.

"I wasn't offended by what your father suggested about me, but I'm concerned that he is still hiding something. If there is a curse it has to be blanket, you are involved with someone just like Sam was, but you married me. If what John knows is true I should be dead. But, now I even have your child."

"I know it doesn't make sense, unless Jessica is the next target when she turns five."

Cassie looked at him as she shook her head.

"No."

"We're just guessing here, okay, Jessica will be fine so far she even has a protector, right?" he said trying to convince himself.

Cassie's eyes opened wide in terror.

"Dean, that's why she's special, because she is being watched over until she's old enough to be sacrificed,"

"It's a shape shifter not a doppelganger," Dean said realizing it made sense.

"What?"

"It's a demon not a doppelganger."

Cassie had the chills; all those times that thing had been close to her. He had even been there after she gave birth. She couldn't stop the tears. She had trusted it, touched it, hugged it. Dean held her, but his mind was racing. He had to contact Dad and Sam.

"Baby, I know you're upset okay but listen."

Dean got a tissue to dab her eyes and give her a kiss.

"I'll be okay," she said as she took a deep breath.

He knew she was strong but everything was coming together in such an unexpected way that he was on the verge of loosing it himself.

" Put some things together for you and Jessica we're going to Sam's okay. We need to leave right away; I don't want to call him to talk we should just go."

Sam and Missy were surprised to see them at such an early hour but Sam knew Dean would be out with his family at the hour unless it was important. While Cassie and Missy set up the pull out bed Sam and Dean went to the kitchen to talk. Sam agreed with Dean that it all made sense.

Jessica was awake and enjoying being out. Cassie put her on the bed while she talked to Missy. Jessica kicked, cooed and gurgled as Cassie shook her toy over her.

"What can we do?" Missy asked.

Cassie shook her head.

"That's what they are trying to figure out, I'm sure," Cassie said as she motioned toward the kitchen.

"I'm just afraid this means Dean and Sam are going on the road again," Cassie said as she picked up Jessica.

"I was afraid that would be the answer," Missy agreed.

Cassie felt only dread when Dean and Sam came to stand in front of them to reveal their plan of action.

"You'll be happy to know we aren't leaving, yet," Dean said as he took Jessica from Cassie.

"But," Sam said.

"Only because we have to talk to Dad to make sure he isn't holding anything else back," he added.

"We certainly can't go back out "half cocked" because until now we've been working without all the details," Dean said as he kissed the baby's soft cheeks and put her on his shoulder.

Cassie loved when he interacted with Jessica it touched her heart.

The phone rang so Dean gave the baby back to Cassie since he was nearest to it.

"Hello."

"Dad, what is it?"

"You're Dad is with us now, do you want to trade?" the voice on the other end was his own.

"You son of a B-----," Dean yelled, scaring the baby who began to cry.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked.

Cassie tried to quiet Jessica who seemed upset now.

"It was my double; they have Dad and want to know if we want to trade," Dean said hesitantly.

"For Jessica," Sam said filling in the blanks for him.

Dean nodded as he looked at Cassie.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Curse

Part Two

"Dean?" Cassie said momentarily panicked.

"No, need to worry about Jessica."

Sam and Missy shook their heads.

"God, no way," Sam said hugging Cassie and the baby together.

Dean replaced Sam after a few minutes.

"We'll take care of this and all of us will be fine," Dean insisted kissing the baby's head.

"And we're going to get Dad back too," Sam added.

Sam and Dean decided they needed to brainstorm but they wanted Jessica with them for inspiration. Dean sat in the chair while Sam warmed the bottle. Missy and Cassie tried not to laugh though Sam knew what to do. Sam checked the milk temperature on his wrist; while Dean insisted he would have to do it also to make sure.

"Cassie, tell Dean I know what I'm doing."

Cassie told Dean to be nice to his brother.

"No arguing around my baby in there," Cassie said with a grin.

Cassie felt better when Dean actually began to feed the baby; she and Missy sat down to chat.

"So, Dean how long did they give us?"

"They didn't because you know who the really want," Dean said in a whisper as he looked down at his innocent child.

Jessica seemed to be watching Dean as she drank her milk. It hurt him to think someone wanted his baby girl dead but he refused to dwell on it. They figured out by simple deduction that John really didn't know that the shape shifter was the doppelganger. There must have been spies for them to suddenly want to sacrifice John after all these years.

"Probably Meg, though I haven't seen her around, it doesn't mean she wasn't here," Sam said.

"So our sacrifice dreams were just giving us hints to what we needed to know?" Dean asked.

"Looks like it; I think that finding our older brother is our first step, we should contact Missouri I bet she knows something about this," Sam said.

"I was thinking the same thing except what if he is leading a regular life?"

"Okay, if Dad needed a transplant he would expect us to contact him right?" Sam said.

Dean agreed not knowing your real family would be strange. Of course, they were being selfish too; they really wanted to meet him.

"Dean, she looks like she doesn't feel well you may want to burp her," Sam suggested.

Dean asked Sam to get him a diaper so he could protect his shirt.

"Not words I ever expected to hear from you," Sam said laughing on the way to do what Dean asked.

"You want to hurry with that?" Dean said.

Everyone needed rest before Sam and Dean took off the next day so they all headed to bed. Jessica was still wide awake so Cassie placed her on Dean's chest as they lay down to talk. She was totally relaxed as she lay on her Daddy tummy sucking her fist as she looked at Cassie who lay down beside Dean. When he spoke Jessica tried to look up to see him but she became frustrated so she poked out her bottom lip while she made dissatisfied noises.

"Looks like we have a pouter," Dean smiled as he turned her so she could look at him, now she had her upper body on his chest so she could lay her head down to look toward him and she was on her knees like she could crawl away at any moment. Cassie laughed.

"Yea, I expected you would be the one to spoil her by responding to her every demand," Cassie laughed as she leaned up to kiss him.

"That's what Daddy's do for their baby girls," he said as he kissed Jessica's forehead.

They quietly enjoyed a time of silence as they relaxed together for a few minutes before the inevitable discussion.

"Cas, I hate that we've been put in this situation where we have to leave so soon. I had hoped to stay around at least until Jessica was six months," he said as he absentmindedly stroked the baby's hair.

"I know, Baby, but hopefully when this is over it could be the end of the whole hunting thing, right?"

"That would be awesome; but I hadn't even dared think about that yet. It's all happening so fast, plus now that Dad and Jessica are both in danger we don't have any time to lose," he added hesitant to see Cassie' reaction.

She just watched the baby with a sad look on her face for a moment.

"Were we wrong for having her? Though I can't imagine our lives without her now; do you think we were selfish?' she asked with tears running down her face.

He shook his head as he ran his hand over Cassie's face wiping at her tears.

"No,we did the right thing, Cas, I know we did," he said without any hesitation.

"Your words were I would rather our baby experience one day of life on earth than to die without ever experiencing that gift; I believe that too," Dean added with sincerity.

Cassie was touched that he recalled her words that as she leaned up to kiss him again he tasted her tears. Jessica tried hard to keep an eye on the two of them but fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning leaving the women behind was a little harder than they had expected. Sam and Missy made the inevitable mistake of going to the car first to say goodbye leaving the happy couple alone in the house.

"Well, I'm not going in to see what's taking so long," Sam said as he kissed Missy again.

Missy laughed as they took advantage of what time they had left.

After about five more minutes, which made a total of around a half hour, Cassie came out carrying Jessica while Dean brought up the rear carrying supplies that Sam had forgotten.

"Thanks," Sam said knowing he would hear about it since he thought he had everything packed.

Dean nodded at him a sure sign the incident would be something Dean would hold over his head.

That first night Dean had a horrible dream and woke up screaming with sweat dripping from his body while he was tangled up in the sheets.

"NO," he yelled just as Sam was deciding if he should wake him, he woke himself.

He looked around wildly.

"You're okay, it was a dream."

Dean just looked at him for a moment.

"Damn I hate this, dreams seem so real," he said.

"At least they aren't visions," Sam said as he went back to researching.

"That's all you can say? Even dreams have meaning. Damn it Sam I dreamed they were in the room with my child, I was there."

Sam apologized.

"I was there tied to a chair as they came after her. She could feel the evil as the shadows came toward her so she cried and I was helpless to help her," Dean said frustrated as he went into the restroom to cool off under a shower. The air was out in their room it had to be eighty and it was night time. In the shower he released his frustration as he cried like a baby wishing he could have seen this happening from the beginning. _But that would make me God. If I blame this on Dad I have to blame Mom too; I'm not ready to deal with that emotion yet. Oh God, he began_ before a fresh batch of tears poured out of him.

He was in there so long Sam knocked on the door.

"You okay?"

"Great, I'm almost done," he replied.

"So what do you think my dream means?" Dean asked as he took the sheets off the bed and replaced them with towels since that were all he had; he hoped there weren't bed bugs.

"I don't mean to make light of your dream but I think you're just feeling helpless in all of this; of course you're afraid for your baby."

"I'm sure that's it; You know it's funny when I dream it's meaningless but we always must take your visions at face value," Dean said letting his frustration turn to irritation.

Sam thought Dean should be relieved that it wasn't some type of premonition. Dean let him know he wasn't the all seeing eye on dreams and visions as he tried to go back to sleep.The next morning Dean made what Sam saw as an attempt to apologize for his behavior the previous night, Sam wasn't worried about it he was just happy he hadn't had a vision about Jessica himself but he didn't bring that up to Dean.

Missouri had told them they had to come to her place to get the info they needed but Sam had a bad feeling about that, though no visions. When they got there he asked Dean to stay in the car; Dean agreed since Missouri he wasn't sure that she had the same affection for him as she did for Sam or so it seemed at times.

"Hey, I'm fine in here man." Dean said as Sam headed to the door.

Sam neglected to let Dean know that he thought he would be safer in the car because he had no proof but figured it couldn't hurt for him to watch the house. Sam just hoped Dean didn't use the down time to call Cassie since he had the same dream three nights in a row and was a bit anxious about the baby. Sam hoped his lecture on Cassie being able to take care of herself and the baby had gotten through to him to stop being a nervous Dad.

Dean wasn't paying attention to the house but he was listening to loud music so he didn't notice when Sam grabbed his head in pain as he approached the door. He was on the ground before Dean saw him and ran to his aid.

"What is it?" Dean asked as Sam got up and raced back toward the car.

"Get in the car, I don't have time to explain but drive around until I call you," Sam told Dean while he went back toward the door as he took deep breaths.

The expression on Sam's face said everything to Dean. He was seriously frightened but he needed Dean out of the way. For once there was no inferior, superior argument but Dean did what he was told.

Sam finally knocked on the door like everything was fine; Missouri answered with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Sam, Dean stay at the hotel?" she said less boisterous than usual.

Sam nodded as they walked into her study, he was glad Missouri hadn't watched out the window for them or she would have realized right away the car wasn't there. He was surprised to see that the study was empty, but when she went to retrieve the information the door shut behind them. Dean's double stepped out to glare at Sam.

"Where is Dean?"

Sam tried to ignore him but his eyes penetrated through him. He knew that it couldn't read minds like Missouri but it did inspire fear.

"He had things to do, why? Sam replied with a confidence that was fleeting.

Jessica wouldn't stop crying and it wore on Cassie who had tried everything to quiet her. She started out with a whiny whimper that escalated; Cassie knew it couldn't be good for her throat so she checked her herb book. The crying seemed to be something usually related to colic but Cassie just didn't think that was the problem though it did provide a solution she could use that wouldn't hurt. She drank some special tea that Jessica would benefit from in her breast milk, in the meanwhile Jessica actually began to settle down. Her little eyes were red so Cassie but a cold towel over them while she set in the rocker with her. She had been carrying her as she tried to soothe her but now they both relaxed like nothing ever happened. Cassie didn't know what to think once she spoke with the midwife who informed her not to worry but she had seen a real connection between Dean's moods and Jessica's. _If that true what is going on with Dean? _She refused to worry but prayed instead.

Dean drove around for ten minutes as he fumed because Sam had bossed him, but he knew Sam had to have a good reason to risk getting an earful from him. That actually made him smile. He decided to stop for gas while he waited to hear back.

"What's taking him so long to get an address?" he said aloud.

At the other pump was a tall blonde man about Sam's height with greenish blue eyes that caught Dean's eye. He stared at him for a moment longer than he meant too so the guy frowned at him as he went inside to pay. _Why does he look familiar?_ Dean went in to pay while he still wondered about the guy as he stood in line behind him he turned to face outside and saw a bumper sticker on the guy's vehicle. **_Yea, Winchester like the gun_** is how it read. Dean turned pale, as the guy was about to exit the store he saw that Dean looked sick.

"You okay man?" the blonde asked.

"Uh, Dean answered with difficulty.

"Hear let me help you," as he gave Dean's money to the clerk and helped Dean back out to the car.

"Thanks," Dean finally said as the color returned to his face.

Before the guy nodded and went back to his SUV, Dean stopped him.

"Is your name Joshua by any chance?"

The blonde turned around to give him a look that turned from anger to recognition as he took in Dean's features.

"You, Dean?" he enquired.

Dean nodded as he bit his lip in an attempt to avoid any appearance of emotions or weakness in his eyes.

"I'm Joshua Winchester, your brother," he replied as he walked back over to where Dean stood to get out of the way of the other cars.

So many things went through Dean's mind; then he got the call from Sam.

"Damn it, this is the call I've been waiting for. We're actually in town to find you because Dad is in trouble," Dean said a little matter factly for the moment.

"What?"

"That call was a 911 from Sammy I have to go; there is too much to go into to explain at this moment."

"My little brother, Sam?"

"That's the one," Dean said with a weak smile.

Joshua nodded because his mind was racing. Dean wrote down Joshua's number with a promise to call him later but he emphasized if he did not phone him to contact Missouri. Joshua acknowledged that he knew her because her family had raised him but they would talk about that later. Before Dean drove off Joshua came back to the window.

"Godspeed," he said simply praying inside that his younger brothers wouldn't be killed.

Joshua drove to the elementary school in a daze. His four year old son, Jonathan, got in the car like a little man. _I was worried they would come for my son now I find out that my brother has a child too. Maybe Mom should have let them kill me to save her own life as well as the future of our family._ _Even though my research has shown the curse has to be broken to end the madness. Hopefully all of us can figure it out before it's too late._

"Dad, did you hear my question?"

"I'm sorry, Jon Jon, what was it?" Joshua said giving his only son all of his attention as he looked at him in the middle of him rolling his eyes.

"Dad?"

Sam frustrated the double until he disappeared in anger. Missouri laughed after he left.

"I guess he was a bit surprised by your gifts, huh?"

"Yea, I've never moved anyone before only things," Sam laughed.

Missouri was just writing down the address when the door bell rang. Sam and Missouri met Dean at the door.

"Hey you," Missouri said as she smiled at a surprised Dean.

"Hello," he said politely.

"How's that sweetie pie of yours?" Missouri asked.

Dean's smile got bigger.

"Apple of her Daddy's eye," he said proudly.

"And Cassie?"

"Beautiful as ever," he grinned.

"Good, now go take care of getting your father out; so you can go back to being there for those girls of yours," Missouri said with a smirk so that Dean would see she was teasing him by sounding harsh.

"Yes Mam, We'll do that,' Sam and Dean said as they left.

Missouri's grin faded as they drove off, _those poor boy,s God help them._


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse

Part Three

It was Joshua's night to cook dinner since his wife worked late on Thursdays. Jon Jon went to his room to play while he waited to eat. Joshua thanked the sitter who watched his two year old, Bethany, before he went to check the recorder. He pushed the button as he got things ready in the kitchen. Then he heard Missouri's voice.

"Joshua if you see Dean tell him his wife really needs to talk with him. They're looking for you so I gave them your address," she said before hanging up.

Joshua smiled to himself but hoped Dean's wife was a more generous person then his Sharon.

* * *

Sharon didn't like Kansas, she liked the life they had experienced in Chicago. They moved to Kansas for Joshua to take an executive's position at a computer company and she had been angry with him ever since even though she had a job she loved as an English teacher. She was distant, cold, and rude to him. They had been considering divorce ever since the move. Joshua began to get concerned about his brothers when there was a knock on the door. 

"Sorry about not calling first Missouri gave us the address," Dean said.

"No problem come in," Joshua said as Sam tried not to stare.

_He looks just like Mom's pictures. _

"Hey I made some chili if you're hungry grab a chair and I'll get you some bowls."

Sam noticed the quiet little boy at the table eating.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he said to Jon Jon as he smiled showing two missing teeth in the front.

"Jon Jon these are you uncles," Joshua said as he pointed to Sam and Dean.

The four year old nodded as he went back to eating.

"He is shy around new people," Joshua said ruffling his son's cropped brown hair.

Jon Jon looked up at him with his intelligent brown eyes to ask permission to go play while Joshua nodded to him.

----

They guys were almost done with the chili when Joshua remembered to tell Dean to call Cassie. Dean went out to the car to get his phone but someone hit him in the head before he reached the Impala. Dean's double walked in the door a moment later but Sam knew he wasn't Dean. He grabbed him by the neck and pushed the thing against the door.

"Where is my brother?" he asked as he could smell the slight sent of sulfur he remembered from his encounter with him earlier.

Then the double disappeared in front of their eyes. Joshua had to sit down as Sam went in search of Dean. He found him as he was getting up off the ground. After he stood up he put his hand to the back of his head where it hurt.

"Ouch."

"You okay?" Sam asked as he reached in to grab Dean's phone from the seat. He noticed Cassie had phoned four times.

Dean knew something had to be up for her to phone at all especially more than once.

Sam explained it all to Joshua while Dean went to make the call with an ice pack on his head.

----

"Cas, what's up?"

She told him the situation with Jessica and he let her know he was alright but that he believed the baby was reacting to the evil he had been faced with.

"Great, well at least you are working on getting your father out right?"

"Yea, we think Joshua will help us."

"I'm glad at least I have an idea now what's going on with her."

He told her about his dreams then she reciprocated with the telling of her own dreams about his double lying in bed watching them as they slept.

"It's so creepy," she finished.

Dean shook his head, _will this ever end_?

"I love you so much; but maybe you should get out while you still can," he said sadly.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me how to fight this I hate feeling helpless," she said without a moments hesitation.

Dean smiled that was his stubborn wife; the love of his life. He explained to her how Sam had overcome the double earlier. He knew she could take care of her and the baby because determination was something she had in abundance.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"Don't thank me just get back to us in one piece."

He told her briefly about Joshua, and then he heard someone else's voice.

"Try to keep her calm okay. I love you," he said as they hung up.

----

"You didn't tell me your sons had gifts," The double said to John as he hit him again.

They were in an old office underground the floors were concrete so there was a constant coolness in the air. Even though he was wrapped in a blanket he was still beginning to feel a soreness in his throat again.

"You didn't ask," John said trying not to smile through his pain.

"I don't like to go into a situation blind," he said as he allowed John to roll up in a ball in the corner of the room while he paced. John was proud that Sam had begun to practice using his gift; he hoped it would help them get him out of there. He knew from Missouri that Joshua used to read minds as a child but had never, as far as he knew, practiced it since then. He wasn't proud of himself for keeping the brothers apart. He always knew the time would come when they would have to come together for a cause; it was something he had half dreaded half longed for. The double hit him once more before it disappeared through the wall.

----

Sharon glared at Joshua, Dean and Sam like they were aliens as she stood by the door. She was five nine with brown hair and eyes; dressed in black slacks with matching black shirt she wasn't who Dean expected outgoing Joshua to be married to. She had fire in her eyes as she walked down the hall with barely a word to Joshua despite the fact he introduced them to her.

"Sorry, she hates me," Joshua said with little emotion.

"Sorry man," Sam said.

Then Bethany, Joshua's two year old, floated in the room looking like a fairy. She had milky white skin and flyaway blonde hair with her daddy's blue eyes.

"Hey angel," Joshua said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Daddy," she replied hugging him then she looked at Dean and Sam.

"This is Bethany, my angel, she likes me," he said smiling at her as she watched Dean.

"These are your uncles, Dean and Sam."

"Hello," she said still looking at Dean.

Joshua put her down as she requested and she went to her play table to seat down.

"What a cutie," Sam said.

"She seems sweet," Dean said as he looked at Joshua.

"She is special and smart beyond her years," he emphasized

A few minutes later she handed him a drawing.

He looked at her strangely as he raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Dean said as he and Sam gathered around to look at a drawing they assumed would be crude at best.

"What the?" Dean exclaimed.

"Grandpa," Bethany said looking right at Dean but pointing to the drawing.

----

Joshua motioned for them to have a seat after he hugged Bethany and she went skipping back down the hall to her room. He told him about his abilities that he never developed but when he found out about Bethany he started to study it again. That's why he kept her at home with a sitter instead of her going to daycare even though his wife didn't understand. Her drawing talents were an additional gift that he thought helped her because she didn't know how to express some things.

"When I was younger it drove me crazy, there was too much stimulation in groups but Missouri helped me back then to learn to tune it out. When I was in the army they sent me to the Psych ward because it was too overwhelming hearing everyone's thoughts."

"So you are still investigating it, right?" Sam said.

"A lot of it has to do with controlling your environment, something that can be hard when you're young."

"So everyone has a gift but me, even Jessica," Dean laughed.

"You have training that I don't have that compensates for that," Sam said as Dean looked at him.

"Hey, I'm cool with it. I got the brawn and the looks," Joshua and Sam laughed with him this time.

----

"Jessica?" Sam asked.

Dean told them about what was happening at home. Joshua sighed. Mom was either in really deep or there were still more revelations to come. They decided to go find the warehouse that Bethany had drawn.

"Hey I think I know were this could be," Joshua said as he pointed at her drawing.

"That was amazing," Sam said as he looked at the sketch again.

It was drawn with a pencil but there was an extreme amount of detail.

"So she was reading one of our minds?" Dean asked.

"She was staring at you from the time she came in the room; what were you thinking?" Joshua asked.

Dean was concerned about Dad as he wondered where he might be or if he was even in Lawrence.

----

Joshua went to tell Sharon they were leaving for a while. He came back wearing a black knit cap, black jacket with some jeans.

"Ready?" he asked as they stared at the cap.

"The blonde hair tends to draw attention," he said with a laugh.

They rode in Joshua's black Toyota Tacoma truck. Dean loved its roominess so Sam let him ride in the front. As soon as he got in he reached to change the radio station but Joshua stopped him.

"Driver picks," he said with a smile.

Sam laughed at Dean's surprised look.

"Hey he sounds like you, now who can shut their cake hole?" Sam asked teasing him.

Joshua looked from one brother to the other before he broke out into a smile too.

"So how does your wife feel about you being on the road so much?" Joshua asked Dean.

"She hates it but puts up with me because she is her own independent person something that I'm thankful for. I couldn't have a clingy wife," he said.

"Sounds like she's perfect for you. I used to think Sharon was my soul mate but she has never learned to accept a lot of my strangeness over the years. She hates Kansas and I would divorce her if I thought I could get the kids," he said bluntly.

"That's too bad maybe at some point you can work it out or at least have an amiable divorce," Sam said still getting used to Joshua's resemblance to their mom.

----

They turned into the industrial park just as the sun went down. They saw the building on the drawing right away.

"There it is," Dean said still surprised Bethany drew the drawing.

It was actually a small metal building in front but behind it there was a building made of aluminum type material that was the size of a football field. They parked a distance from the building to watch it. After about twenty minutes Meg showed up with a guy, tall with dark hair, who was just a bit taller than her. They tapped on the door twice and someone opened it so they could go inside. Dean and Sam looked at one another then decided Joshua needed to know about her.

"So she isn't a demon but controls them?"

"Yea, but that rarely works out it seems in all the movies I've seen those that are controlled usually end up being the controllers." Dean said.

"She is deceived but she won't let us help her so we have to treat her as the enemy," Sam said sad that the potential she had seen in Meg early on was no longer there. She was clearly the enemy.

Once Meg and her friend left they became uneasy because they believed she might have seen them despite the fact that they weren't in the Impala. They watched her leave then waited an additional half hour before Dean and Sam decided to check out what was in the building. Sam kept watch as Dean used his picks to get the door open. Sam had looked in the window so he believed the office to be empty. But who had opened the door for Meg? They went inside slowly then shut the door. Joshua saw them go in as he took in his surroundings. His martial arts training would come in handy he could feel that in his bones.

----

Joshua looked up at his side mirror and saw Meg as she walked his way. _Things are closer than they appear. _He opened the door knocking Meg to the ground at the same time he kicked backward hitting her male pal in the groin. He grabbed her up off the ground throwing her against the truck as he pulled her hands behind her. She was momentarily stunned. _This is weird I never hit a woman before._ He kicked her friend again as he tried to get up. He duct taped her wrist before he wrapped the tape around her mouth while she silently glared at him _Maybe if she can't utter the chant it won't work hopefully thinking it doesn't do the trick. _She continued to stare at him as her blue eyes darkened. He kicked her friend again as he saw out of his peripheral vision he was trying to get up again. He dragged Meg around to the back of the truck pulled down the back and pushed her inside. Then he taped up her friend but left him on the ground.

Dean and Sam were surprised to see Joshua's collection of people.

"Nice job, Bro," Dean said as Sam got in the back of the truck with Meg to watch her.

"Where we headed?" Dean asked after he told Joshua they didn't find anything but believed there might be another way to get under the larger building.

"It's on the back side; but Dad's isn't in immediate danger," Joshua said as he backed out and made a u-turn to leave the parking lot.

Dean smiled but mind reading wasn't his favorite gift to have to deal with; simply because his thoughts tended to roam toward his wife and her naked body at unexpected times.

"Warn me when you are going to do that," Dean said with a smile to Joshua who knew the whole thing was a bit disconcerting because he still wasn't used to it.

A/N sorry I couldn't get rid of the stupie ruler line once i tried it, I just needed a way to seperate the paragraphs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Curse Part Four

Cassie woke up to Jessica's crying but when she looked at the bedside clock she realized that they had only just gone to bed thirty minutes before after feeding her. She reached to pick up the baby then saw Dean's double on the other side of Jessica. She grabbed the baby as she glared at the thing.

"What the hell? Get out of my house," she said trying to get past anger to calm like Dean had suggested.

"Oh don't be mad I'm just watching you two beautiful girls sleep," he mimicked.

"You son of a B----," she said calmer now.

"You know Cassie, becoming a Winchester just made your life harder; your poor baby is marked for death already."

"LEAVE NOW," she insisted loudly but calmly.

He looked at her once more as he faded away.

Jessica stopped crying when he was gone; Cassie just kissed the baby's head as she held her against her chest.

"It's okay; you are going to be fine; your daddy will take care of all this."

Joshua drove them to the back side a park with plenty of trees, once Sam dragged Meg out of the truck they tied her to a tree using some of Joshua's rope he kept in the back of the truck for camping. Meg didn't try to break free she just watched them as they huddled together to talk. When they were done they faced her.

"So what is the plan? What do you really want?" Joshua asked as he took the tape off her mouth with as much roughness as possible.

"All of your children will die when they turn five," she said with a smile.

"What?" Joshua said before he slapped her soundly on the cheek.

"Hold up," Dean said.

"You mean because of a curse?" Sam asked.

Meg nodded.

"But what do you really want?" Dean asked in frustration as he stood in front of her needing to know what could be done so this horrible death sentence wouldn't be carried out on his sweet Jessica.

"You idiots, we knew no one would be able to stop you from mating," she spat out. "Mating? You talk like we're animals," Sam said as he took his turn at slapping her.

He was furious for his lost love, just the thought that his brothers might lose their precious children made him livid. Dean pulled him back before he hit her again he knew Sam was frustrated he and Meg had been almost friends once.

"Hold on," he said facing Meg again.

"What purpose does it serve to kill them? Is it still revenge for what our Mom didn't do?"

Meg laughed despite her bloody lip.

"Kind of an anti circle of life, huh?" she replied as she mocked them.

Sam knew there had to be a way out of this mess. Maybe Dad could lead them in the right direction Meg was only creating fear, fear that would bring it all crashing around them if they gave in to it. Dean knew they had to get her out of the park before someone saw them with her and reported it; he told Sam and Joshua they should go since they had all the answers she was going to give them.

Back in the truck no one spoke. As much as they didn't want to let her go they felt helpless because she really wasn't the key to what they needed to get rid of the curse. They took her back because Lawrence was such a small town three men with a woman would draw quit a bit of attention, especially if she played the helpless female card. Sam suggested they leave her in the park but he was pretty pissed off.

"I'm thinking a dark road might do the trick," Dean said.

"My thoughts exactly," Joshua chimed in,

Sam watched her out of the window she just seemed to damn calm for him.

They let her out on a long stretch of highway with the hope of buying time to go back to check on John.

Meg's car was gone when they got to the industrial park but they assumed her male friend had gotten free and taken it. Sam stayed with the truck this time so they reminded Joshua the double smelled of sulfur just in case he showed up but he could look like anyone. Just before Joshua and Dean got to the door Sam's head started to hurt and he had a vision. He ran to stop them from going behind the building, they heard him coming and they turned to face him just as the building exploded. They were all thrown into the parking lot. Fortunately, they only had scrapes and bruises. Joshua's truck looked awful.

"Well, at least we have each other," Joshua said trying to laugh after seeing his precious truck.

"Sorry man," Dean said as he helped Sam up.

"I came as soon as I saw it but it just wasn't good enough. If the visions are supposed to help I wish they would give me some type of notice."

"Hey you were distracted earlier maybe you just didn't register it, nothing we can do now except get out of here before the cops come." Dean said as Joshua checked to see if the truck would still run since they needed to get it out of there.

"Looks like it just exterior damage, let's go," Joshua said.

Back at his house Joshua knew Sharon couldn't see them in their condition so he drove the truck in to the garage and cleaned himself up the best he could pulling his cap down further over his head. He told them to wait while he got some bandages and checked on what his wife was up to.

"You're back?" She said as he walked in through the kitchen.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Where are your friends?"

"They're my brothers and we are checking out some things in the garage; I need to go to the restroom though," he added hoping she didn't follow him to keep talking.

He kept his shirt outside his pants and stuffed his pocket with hydrocortisone, band aids, cleaning wipes in little packets and he tried to look normal as he passed Sharon who was watching television in the living room.

"Wow, look at Joshua's truck?" Dean said as he felt sorry for his brother he knew how he would feel if his car looked banged up like the truck did now.

"Yea, what is he going to do with the truck overnight?" Sam wondered as he looked at the other two vehicles. There was a grey SUV as well as a navy blue Mercedes in the three car garage.

"Hopefully he leaves before her in the morning; I wouldn't like to explain this to Sharon.

So what was the deal earlier when I got hit in the head?" Dean asked Sam.

"I think that the double needs to take your place to keep an eye on Jessica," Sam said.

"It's so weird when he told Cassie, Jessica was special we assumed it was for good. Funny how a different viewpoint can change things so drastically," Dean said.

"But now we know she is special all the way round," Sam replied as he patted Dean on the shoulder.

"I knew that already," Dean laughed as he thought of his little girl.

Sharon stopped Joshua before he could get back out to the garage.

"Are they staying the night?"

"No, they have a hotel room already."

"Well they can if they want I made up the guestrooms," she offered in an attempt to be nice even though she never actually looked at him.

Joshua was taken back.

"Thanks for doing that," he said as he went out the door shaking his head.

Dean laughed when Joshua told them Sharon hadn't done anything for him in the last three months.

"And I mean absolutely nothing," Joshua said with emphasizes.

"You didn't smell in sulfur did you?" Sam asked just to make sure of who they were dealing with.

Joshua laughed before he whispered, "It's her she wants something I'm sure that's all it is."

Joshua told them he would meet them for lunch the next afternoon to plan their next move. Dean and Sam felt sorry for him, he had to figure out how to explain the truck damage plus deal with his unhappy wife.

"I wouldn't want to be him tonight," Dean said on the way to the car.

"Me either dealing with Sharon has got to be a pill," Sam said as they drove off.

Sharon was in the kitchen when Joshua came in the back door. She saw the scratches on his forehead right away this time.

"What happen to you?"

"Just a little incident with the truck," he lied trying to tie it all into one explanation.

Sharon headed toward the back door to take a look. She came back to look at Joshua again.

"I can't see how they two connect," she stated but didn't care enough to ask for clarification.

She went down the hall without looking at Joshua again. After Joshua cleaned himself up and showered he slept in one of the guest bedrooms so he wouldn't have to deal with her staring at him. Sharon checked on the kids before sliding under the cold silk sheets.

_Maybe I should be more understanding, he did what he thought was best._

Joshua worried about his Dad as he tried to piece together the things his brothers had told him. So much had happened in one day though he eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Joshua woke up because he felt a weight on him. He opened his eyes to find Sharon lying on top of him. She looked at him for a moment.

"We should talk."

"Now?"

"He looked at the clock.

"It's three in the morning. You had all night to talk to me. You didn't even care that I had an accident," he said frustrated while trying to not be attracted to the woman he loved but that seem to hate him so much. She got in bed beside him despite his staring at her like she was a stranger.

"If I said I was sorry would it help?'

He kept staring though his body was starting to respond to her. Her hair was disheveled and she was naked beside him.

"I don't know."

She ran her finger down his chiseled jaw line. He sighed. _I wanted this for months, why now?_

"I don't think sex will fix what's wrong with us," he insisted still fighting with himself.

She put her lips against his but he refused to respond.

"No, you've been down right evil to me for months now you expect me to make love with you just because you decide?"

"Yes," she said before he gave in as she kissed him again.

_This can't be right, but it's been so damn long._

The next morning Joshua woke up in the bed alone. He wondered if he had dreamed that Sharon came to his bed and they'd made love. He lay back for a minute to think about it but still wasn't sure. Then he smelled bacon. Bacon was a sign that she had been in his bed. She only made it when she was in a good mood. In the last three months she hadn't cooked breakfast. He got dressed with a smile on his face, though the realization hit him that they hadn't discussed their problems yet.

Sharon was all smiles in the kitchen even though it was barely six a.m. Bethany was in her chair while Jon Jon was at the table eating his favorite cereal.

"Good morning," Sharon said as Joshua nodded her way hesitant to get to caught up in this change of heart she seemed to be experiencing.

As he sat down to eat she brought his juice and even kissed his forehead. Joshua really wasn't convinced this was real but he was polite. _I will get to the bottom of this._

Joshua met Dean and Sam at Buffalo Bobs Smokehouse; Dean was happy they served barbecue since he had wanted some for quite sometime. After they had their meals with plenty of napkins, Joshua told them about Sharon.

"Good for you bro," Dean said wiping his mouth as he talked and chewed.

"Maybe she's coming around," Sam said.

"I don't think so; I still think something's up," Joshua said.

Dean thought Joshua knew Sharon well enough to know when she was playing him so he let the subject drop.

"So we should head back over to the industrial park tonight so see if we can get in again," Sam said ready to get things in motion.

Dean and Joshua agreed. They would meet at Joshua's at sundown. He let them know the truck should be repaired by then; he was driving the SUV today.

"Bethany said hi Dean," Joshua added with a smile.

"What about me?" Sam asked pretending to be upset he was left out.

"Tell Bethany she is a woman of excellent taste," Dean teased Sam as he pursed his lips at him.

Joshua laughed at the two of them as he tried to keep the barbecue off his nice shirt.

The industrial park was busy that night there was a crew picking up debris from the explosion. It was easy for them to blend in as they stooped every now and then to pick up pieces of the building. A volunteer came behind them to give them a bag to put the pieces in. The part of the building they needed to enter was still standing so they went right in. There was a stairwell inside the door that led down so they took it. When they were on the next level they saw about ten doors; five on each side. Splitting up they checked each one finding they were all empty rooms. At the end of the hallway they saw another stairwell and repeated the procedure until they found John in the end room. Dean could see his face but he seemed to be having hard time breathing. He was surprised no one was watching over him maybe the motley crew outside was the reason.

"Dad? It's me Dean."

Sam came in the room dimly lit dusty room behind him followed closely by Joshua who stayed at the door to watch out. They helped John to a chair.

"Dad we can help you on the stairs but there are a lot of people around can you walk at all?" Sam asked.

John nodded as he tried to pull himself together he coughed. Joshua shook his head as he went over to help them.

"We should get out of here," Dean said as he motioned for Joshua to open the door as he and Sam supported John's weight.

The coast was clear as they made it to the stairs; John was glad the stairs weren't metal but were actual solid concrete. They were doing fine until they reached the final level when they heard voices coming toward them. They hid in the nearest room until the voices past. John was wheezing so they had to get him out and to a hospital.

"Dad, we are almost there," Joshua said.

They sped up their progress once they were out in the hall this time. Dean was worried about what all the volunteers outside were going to say when they saw them. Sam's face showed he was thinking the same thing. Once they were outside they saw everyone had gone they were relieved as they guided him over to the truck.

Later, at the hospital they found out John didn't have pneumonia this time but he did have a sinus infection that could have gone bad if he had not received treatment. Joshua was sitting beside John's bed when Sam and Dean went in.

"I wish I could say we were safe; but we really all shouldn't be in the same place," John said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, we have to know how to get rid of this curse, I assume it has something to do with what we've been hunting, right?" Sam said.

John nodded, "I've told you everything I know, and I assume you updated Joshua."

"I know most everything from Missouri," Joshua said.

"I'm sorry," John said to his eldest.

"So what next? Where do we get the answers? Jon Jon will be five in less than four months, Dad," Joshua insisted.

John was aware of all his grandchildren's birthdays; he thought of each one and how they could die most every day of his life.

"You will have to research the Coven your Mom was in each one has different rituals, sacrifices etc… It's the Rising Moon Coven in Kansas City. There group is overseen by that thing that keeps changing into Dean." John said as he looked at his middle child. He asked about Jessica so Dean revealed the latest news.

He leaned back to close his eyes as all of his sons looked at him. If he weren't sick Dean would have screamed at him for giving them information in drabbles. All of this could have been revealed at one sitting, unless he was just figuring things out himself. Dean didn't believe that; _maybe I'm just angry because I want to be home with my girls._

"I wish saying I'm sorry about all this would help, but getting rid of the curse is the first step to all of this being over."

"You rest, Dad," Sam said as they all went in the hall.

"So you'll stay up and research while I get my beauty sleep," Dean said.

Joshua laughed.

"I suggest we all research at my house. I have two computers and the more heads involved the sooner we can get this done," he said.

"Uh, where is Sharon tonight?" Sam asked.

"Out with some friends."

"What do you mean out? Just like that she leaves the kids to go out?" Dean asked.

"It's okay its only once a month; its book club or something," Joshua laughed.

"Doesn't Cassie go out with Missy to hang out?"

"Yea, I love watching Jessica," Dean beamed.

Dean explained that he imagined Sharon being out on the town with her buds just having a good time.

"Remember we talked about you and your imagination; Reel it in okay," Sam grinned as Dean smacked him on the head.

Joshua could only laugh at the two of them.

TBC next Section is called Sins of the Fathers


End file.
